TFD: Toward, Save, Unto
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: Part of the Twenty-Five drabble series  selected drabbles are included . Olivia is shot, Alex is injured and no one is telling the ADA anything.


**Title: TFD: Toward, Save, Unto**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia **

**Summary: This is a requested extension of the following drabbles. However it can stand alone, or you could just read them below. **

_**Toward**_

_Alex could do nothing but watch in horror as the bullet exploded from the barrel of the bailiffs gun and went hurtling towards her girlfriend._

_**Save**_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Cabot, there was nothing we could do to save her."_

_It was at that moment, at those words, that Alexandra Cabot's world fell apart and with it, the blonds emotions._

_**Unto**_

_Sobs wracked the ADA's body as she sat in the tiny, white hospital room. Never before had she thought that words "Unto death do us part" would come so soon._

**Authors Note: Alright so here is the first of quite a few extended drabbles. I hope that I have done your ideas justice and I know that the drabbles may not be exactly as they are in **_**Thanks for the Memories**_** but I had to adjust them to fit the story. I did try and keep them as close to the original as possible.**

* * *

><p>To say that the <em>McLaney v. City of New York <em>case was high profile would be like calling a great white shark dangerous. Nevertheless Alex was trying her hardest not to let the unusual amount of public interest in this particular case get to her, which was easier said than done though. The media was going ballistic, putting everyone involved in the trial under a microscope, which unfortunately meant that Alex and Olivia's relationship (and marriage) was now public knowledge.

That had been a fun day.

Not. At. All.

Even thinking about the day, the press shouting question after question, Olivia being harassed for days afterwards, it had been one giant headache. And that wasn't even getting into her parent's reactions.

"Mrs. Cabot do you have any questions for this witness?"

As part of attempting to keep their relationship under wraps Alex and Olivia had taken each others last names for official purposes, for work however it remain ADA Alexandra Cabot and Detective Olivia Benson "Yes your honor." Alex said finally, standing up and looking at the current witness.

It was a witness for the defense, a character witness to be exact and Alex was almost going to enjoy herself ripping this guy to shreds "Mr. Blye, you told the court that you attended summer camp with the defendant from the ages of eight to seventeen, excluding the summers the defendant spent in juvenile detention."

"Yes."

"And you also said that the defendant did enjoy spending time alone whilst at the camp."

"Yes."

"What did he do during this time alone?"

"Objection!" Came the defense lawyers predictable shout "Relevance?"

"The point is coming your honor." Alex said, looking at Judge Petrovsky

"Hurry it along." She admonished with a raised eyebrow.

"I repeat the question, what did the defendant do during the time alone?"

The witness hesitated, casting a glance towards Mr. McLaney before speaking "I don't known ma'am, he was alone."

"Are you sure about that?" Alex asked "You do know that lying in court is a federal offense punishable by jail time."

The witness gulped, shifting his glances between Alex and the defendant, contemplating his options before shaking his head "He would come back to the cabins and brag about the animals he killed."

"What kind of animals?" Alex probed

"Well, uhm, it started off just small, ant colonies and insects but it got bigger and bigger until he came back one night going on about this fox he had strangled. There was this look in his eyes, it scared us."

She was making her point and tearing down this witness' character defense "So even though he scared you by killing animals you still agreed to come up here and testify as to his good character?" she asked

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn." Alex said, it didn't matter that the statement would be struck from the record, the jury had still heard it and she had made her point "No more questions for this witness."

"Alright, you may step down." Judge Petrovsky said

And it was as Mr. Blye stepped down from the witness stand that the defendant moved. Launching the table away from him, the man struck out violently at his lawyer, hitting Langan in the head with cuffed hands. Alex, just as surprised as everyone else suddenly found Mr. Blye charging towards her. It was utter pandemonium inside the courtroom Alex pushed Mr. Blye off of her, but not before he flipped the table, hard, into her ribs. And then a gunshot went off.

This only furthered the chaos as people, Alex included, flung herself to the downwards. Groaning as she hit the floor, her eyes rapidly scanned the crowd, searching for Olivia. She found the detective, standing up, gun drawn and firing, just a second before the bailiff standing opposite her.

She watched, in growing horror as Mr. McLaney sunk to the floor and Alex could do nothing but watch in horror as the bullet exploded from the barrel of the bailiffs gun and went hurtling towards her wife_._

And then there was silence, sort of.

Alex pushed herself to her feet, scrambling madly to get to Olivia, who had sunk to the floor, disappearing from Alex's line of sight. Still struggling to breath, pain exploded from her chest every time she inhaled, Alex pushed her own well-being down as her eyes landed on Olivia.

The brunette was lying awkwardly between the benches, a dark red stain rapidly spreading across her chest "Liv." Alex said, apply pressure to the wound and fighting back tears "Hang on Liv" she repeated "Help's coming, hang on baby."

"A-lex" Olivia choked out through gritted, even as the numb-pain spread through the detectives body she couldn't help but think about how now the roles were reversed, now she was the one who got shot "Al-ex" she choked out again, gripping the blonds hand as tightly as she could.

"Don't speak." Alex said, unable to stop the tears from flowing down her face as she watched Olivia struggle with the pain "Hang on for me, please." Alex begged as someone dragged her backwards.

The ADA fought the hands pulling backwards, but they were too strong "Ma'am" on the hands said "we need to help her."

Alex gave in, letting Olivia's hand slip from her grasp as the paramedics bent over the brunette and got to work. She tried to focus on what they were saying but in the chaos, her mind spinning, her own pain once again returning to the forefront of her mind, she couldn't.

And then she couldn't breath, ragged gasps and short bursts were almost impossible to do. She fought the need for oxygen and as she collapsed onto a bench, her eyes met with Olivia's and in those eyes she saw pain, pain and determination. But they were both fading as the detective struggled to stay conscious.

"I love you." Alex gasped, grabbing Olivia's hand as her wife was lifted up onto a stretcher and carried away "I love you." She repeated to herself, quitter now as a paramedic finally brought an oxygen mask to her face as he started to ask her questions.

"Are you in pain?"

_Which kind?_ Alex thought, but she nodded slowly, using her hands to indicate her chest area. The blood caught her attention, her hands were covered with her lovers blood, dripping down onto the floor, onto her pants. She closed her eyes, the memory of Olivia, gritted teeth in pain and hand clasped tightly around her own forever seared into her mind.

"You're going to need to go to the hospital."

Alex nodded and took off the oxygen mask "Where ever they took Oliv-" she broke off "her." She corrected, pointing to the spot where Olivia had been "I'm going there."

"I've been directed to take any other victims to another hospital." The paramedic countered.

Alex shook her head "No." she defied "If you're not going to where they're taking her then I'm refusing medical treatment."

The paramedic debated for a moment before shaking his head "You're gunna cost me my job." He muttered before gently helping the still slightly wheezing Alex out of the courtroom.

It was only as Alex was somewhat comfortable settled down in the back of an ambulance and the adrenaline of the moment was wearing off that she realized what had happed.

Olivia had been shot.

A slow sense of panic that had nestled itself in the back of her mind all those years ago when she first had feelings for the detective was now increasing faster than Alex could fight it. Her chest felt tight and at the same time it felt like a thousand tiny needles were stabbing her every time she tried to inhale. Her pulse was somewhere between racing and her heart thumping out of her already aching chest.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down." The voice was that of the paramedic who was risking his job by taking her to wherever Olivia was going.

It was oddly soothing and as she struggled to calm down, the what ifs of Olivia dying still ran rampant in her head "Ma'am you're only going to hurt yourself more if you keep panicking. I promise you that everything is okay."

Alex shook her head, despite the pain, and lifted the oxygen mask off her face and spoke, half wheezing, half whispering "Not me." She said "The, the woman who was shot" she broke into a fit of excruciating coughing and replaced the mask for a moment, taking in the fresh, sterile Oxygen "she's my wife."

She watched, crystal blue eyes although hazy still caught the expression of shock and then acceptance that crossed the paramedics face "It's going to be alright." He said

"You're ly-lying" Alex said, casting the paramedic a piercing gaze.

He started to reply when the radio on his shoulder exploded into noise "We've got one DOA from the courtroom shooting that just arrived at Mercy Gen with two more vics on the way, both needing emergency treatment so get two beds open and doctors on alert."

Alex shook her head as the words slowly made sense in her mind, _one DOA from the courtroom shooting that just arrived at Mercy Gen_. It wasn't Olivia, couldn't be Olivia, she was a fighter, she needed to be alive, she had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>SVU<strong>_LogicBomb.32_**SVU**

* * *

><p>It was hours later that Alex found herself in a quite, deserted hospital bed. Bandages were tightly wrapped around her chest and the oxygen mask was still placed securely around her nose and mouth. Tears had long stopped flowing down her face as doctors and nurses refused to tell her anything about Olivia's condition stating that because she too was injured she could no longer act had medical power of attorney.<p>

This had pissed Alex off and she had, albeit in a few wheezing breaths, retorted "I'm not unconscious, I'm not dead and I'm certainly not dying. My wife might be and the fact that I have suffered some unfortunate injuries does not make me any less responsible."

It had almost worked, until it hadn't.

This left Alex frustrated, alone and unable to get to a cell phone to call someone, probably Elliot or Liz. After the emotional breakdown of being alone, helpless and so utterly useless Alex had a new plan. Stepping out of the hospital bed and onto the tiled floor with bare feet Alex waved for a moment before taking one cautious step after another. Satisfied that she wasn't going to collapse or anything like that Alex made her way down the hall.

She received quite a few strange glances from other patients until finally a nurse stopped her "Where do you think you're going."

Alex turned, slowly, to face the nurse who had grabbed her arm "Let go of me." She said coldly "And I'm going to hunt down whoever is in charge of this ward, because I need to tell them that I'm suing this hospital for everything it's worth. I am not incapacitated in anyway that I can not perform my actions as legal power of attorney for my wife and the denial of my wife's status is in breach of so many violations it would make your head spin."

Alex hated acting like this, hated using her knowledge and in some cases, her name, to get what she wanted. However this was Olivia and the blond knew that Olivia's badge and made a lot of heads look the other way in order to get what the detective wanted.

"What is your wife's name?" the nurse asked, her tone matching Alex's.

"Detective Olivia Benson."

The name was clearly familiar because the nurse nodded "There are quite a few people in the waiting room on the second floor waiting for news regarding the detective."

"I'll be there." Alex said without a second glance backwards and made her way towards the elevator.

She must look ridiculous Alex concluded as she stepped into the waiting room where Elliot, Cragen and to her mild surprise Elizabeth Donnelly were all siting, standing or leaning against a wall "What happened?" Elliot asked as he caught sight of Alex.

Alex raised a hand, indicating that she would answer his question but as soon as she sat down "There was a shooting." She said "McLaney acted out, the witness threw a table at me and-and" she paused, taking a few slow, steady breaths.

"Take your time." Liz said "There's no rush."

Alex however disagreed and told Liz as such with a roll of her eyes "The bailiff shot at the armed defendant a few second after Olivia did. By the time he fired McLaney was on the floor and the bullet hit Olivia instead."

Elliot cursed.

Cragen cursed.

Liz simply placed a hand on her goddaughters back "It's going to be okay."

"That's what the paramedic said." Alex remembered, and then she remembered what the radio had blurted in the ambulance "What do you guys know about Olivia?" she asked quickly

Cragen and Liz looked down but Elliot met Alex's searching gaze "She's not doing to hot Alex." He said honestly "There was a lot in internal bleeding and some important organs were hit. They don't know if she's going to make it."

Alex shook her head, the tears once again making the world before her swim "She can't die." She said quietly.

No one said anything, no one knew what to say to the emotionally unstable and injured woman sitting before them. A doctor opened the door and broke the tense silence "Those here for Olivia Benson."

"Detective." Elliot and Alex corrected as the blond was helped to her feet.

I'm sorry Mrs. Cabot, we did everything could do to save her." The doctor said, looking only at Alex.

It was at that moment, at those words, that Alexandra Cabot's world fell apart and with it, the blonds emotions.

She found herself, hours later, down in the morgue, looking with blank eyes at the sheet covering her wife, but then sobs wracked the ADA's body as she sat in the tiny, white hospital morgue. Never before had she thought that words _"Unto death do us part"_ would come so soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did it meet your expectations? I really hope it did. <strong>

**I have a second set of Drabbles up for today and I intend to extend **

_Temporary_

_Underestimate _

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and being an awesome person. **

**LogicBomb.32**


End file.
